


A whole other world

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, More characters to be added, Multi, Others are just cute, Romance, Some of these are edgy, this is is a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: My Linked Universe oneshots. It goes from crack to extreme to fluff. A chapter is anywhere between 300 to 3,000 words.(Very visible Time bias. Be warned.)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 442





	1. Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! Back at it with LU live writes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the warnings come in.
> 
> Warning!: Death, descriptive gore, vomit. 
> 
> You've been warned and I'm sorry

The Hero of Time died upside down. Strung up by his ankles, his body's circulation struggling to push what little blood was left in him through his veins. A puddle of his own vomit underneath him, face still burning from the stomach acid.

His last thoughts were of his life. His home. Or what his home used to be before it was poisoned by his failure. His hours spent by the Deku tree's side, listening the the ancient history of his people, the Kokiri. He pondered on his first and only adventure. Leaving the forest and meeting Zelda.

Zelda. Poor Zelda. Link knew her as Sheik. The man he was sure he loved. And then the women he loved even more. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she still Zelda. Or Sheik? The time he spent learning her songs. He wished he'd spent more time learning her songs. More time spent with Epona. More time to be with the ranch girl who gave him her prized horse. More time with. . . Navi.

The sight of his fairy's crushed body was still fresh in his mind. Her wings torn and small skeleton jutting out of her fragile muscle. The thought of her body made him want to throw up. His hair shaking beneath his as he shuddered and gagged. Navi had been stomped on. Repeatedly. It was Ganon’s first action upon seeing the hero lying beneath him for good. Link wasn't sure the sound of her bones being ground against the cobbles of Hyrule castle would ever leave him.

What had he done wrong? He had wanted to cry but his body was so dehydrated. His lips were bleeding from wetting them with his lips. That was before his tongue was cut out. His mouth had jagged cuts and burns from the Ganon's searing knife. Link felt his head going numb. Then his arms and legs. His vision was blurring from the blood. Some was leaking from his eyes. Would that be his tears?

  
A last sob escaped him. An involuntary cry for help. He felt his body jerk  _ was it even his anymore? _ _   
_   
A minute later the door was opened. A women wearing a tight suit gently slipped inside. But the spy could do nothing.   
  
The Hero of Time died upside down. He died a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some angst. And Gore. Sorry.


	2. Baby Dodongo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind finds a baby dodongo and the entire gang has to see.

"Time! Look what Wind found!" Wild called out. Wind next to him proudly holding a baby dodongo at arms length. 

"Yep. that's cool." 

"Time you're not even looking at it." Time glanced up, nodded, then returned to his journal entry. 

"His name is Ree." Wind proudly announced. 

"That's nice."

The two boys shriveled in disappointment at the lack of reaction from time. They were proud of their new friend Ree. Deciding that they needed someone to tease with it, they searched for someone else.

\---

"What the Hell is that ugly thing?" Legend proclaimed said upon seeing Ree up close.

"Hey!" Wild shouted. "Ree is a beautiful baby dodongo and deserves all the love he can get."

"He's going to kill us all once he gets bigger then your arm."

"Shut up or I throw him at you."

\---

Sky was a lot less hostile towards the lizard. "It's very cute considering where it came from."

"Yeah! Isn't Ree adorable?"

"Well." Sky scrunched his nose. "Adorable, maybe. I'll admit I've seen cuter."

Wind shook his head. "How could you Sky. We  _ believed _ in you."

Sky shrugged. "I'm sorry. Just not into scales."

\---

Hyrule reacted differently than expected. 

"Hey Hyrule! Look what we found!"

Hyrules eye lit up at the sight of Ree. "Woah! A baby dodongo! Can I hold him?" Wind happily held him out for Hyrule to scoop up.

"You know they're real tasty if you cook them in a slow boil." He looked up from where he held the baby. "I assume that's what we’re doing here?"

"No! No! Ree privileges removed! You don't get to hold him!" Wind pushed Hyrule away and reclaimed his new pet.

"What? Why?"

"You're even worse than Sky." Wild spat. "Let’s go find Twilight."

\---

"That is. . . Definitely a baby dodongo." Twilight tore his eyes away from Ree and returned to his map.

"Oh boo. You're boring as well." Wind pouted. "Can't you at least recognize that he's the most adorable thing on this planet?"

"Well he's uh. Blowing steam bubbles that's for sure."

Ree was indeed opening and closing his jaw. Small wisps of steam carried in his breath. Some drool leaking from him. Very shiny. 

"That just makes him cuter!" Wild cooed. "Just look at him.  _ the cutest. _ "

"I guess? He's not ugly. But that thing could kill us." Twilight defended. 

"Hey hey hey, Hold up!" Warriors returned to his route planning with Twilight. "You should not have a baby dodongo with you. Those things are  _ dangerous _ ."

"No look! Ree's fine!" Wind swung Ree around showing Warriors how harmless he was. "Hah! Get that thing away from me!" Warriors shouted. Swatting at Winds arm. "You guys need to stop now."

"Nope!" Wild and Wind said in unison. Warriors sighed. 

"You two are insane. Actual idiots."

"Maybe, but Time doesn't have a problem with him so I think we're Time approved insane."

"Just, get it away from me before I do something to it."

Wild saluted him. "Will do Cap'n." Before he and Wind left to search for the person they hadn't bothered with yet.

\---

Turns out Four was the last of them all. "Hey four!" They shouted together.

"I'm not interested in a cult. What do you want?"

"To show you Ree!" Four stared face to face at the baby dodongo. Faces barely five inches apart.

"I'm sorry, a baby what now? What am I looking at?"

"Ree! A baby dodongo! Wind found him all alone in the river so we decided to adopt him."

Four tried to formulate his words. "He's. . . unfairly cute. How does that work?" He asked looking up at wild. 

"No idea! He just is."

"Wow. I had no clue dodongos could even be cute. Nice." Ree burped. A small flame visible in his mouth. "Hey look at that! He's starting to blow fire. That's as pretty as a picture."

Wind grimaced. "I forget how old timey you are. Bleh."

\---

"So, you two have fun with your new friend?" Time asked as they trampled back to where he sat, a sleeping Ree in Wild's arms. The old man hadn't moved at all.

"Loads of fun. He's pretty fast so we had him chase Four and see who won."

"And who ended up winning?"

"Four did. But Ree put up a good fight."

Time nodded. "Sounds good. As long as you know we cant bring him with us when we change worlds."

The pair hung their heads. "Yeah. We know." Monsters stayed in their native Hyrule. Rarely did they ever move across dimensions with them. 

"We can keep him till we do tho, right?" Wind begged.

"As long as he doesn't burn my stuff he's okay in my book."

"Really?"

"Hey, I if I can own a dragon when I'm younger than you. You can have a dodongo."

"What!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little OOT manga reference for you all! Also of you haven't seen a baby dodongo, the are actually adorable.


	3. Oh look it's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask is just Young Link post MM lol. He's more of a fan character for LU then an actual boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short lol.

The sound of his sword dragging across the stone pathway of Clocktown was irritating Link's ears. What a shame he didn't feel like putting effort into lifting it over his shoulder. The night of the final day did that to him. 

"Keep it dragging like that and you'll have to get it sharpened soon." Tatl remarked. She was lazily flying around his head, looked as tired as he felt. 

"My sword already needs to be sharpened." He grumbled. "It's nothing new."

Tatl huffed. "I'm sure you'll be saying that when you get swamped by Chuchu's."

Link stopped where he stood. "Can you just be quiet for the next 5 minutes? I don't want to talk to you right now." Tatl took the hint and shut up.

He turned his head towards the red sky. The moon hung low, it's piercing yellow eyes staring right at him. It used to scare him. Back before he became so numb to the cycle. Numb to people of Clocktown. Now the moon just made him tired. 

Link sighed and shuffled in his bag for the Ocarina of Time. Raising it to him lips he played the familiar 6 note tune and watched the world disappear as he began the cycle once more.


	4. Lon Lon Diner AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh just another random LW, might want to continue it if inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your run of the mill family diner AU

Lon Lon Diner was a relatively successful family run business. With Mrs. Malon Time at the top. Employing the help of her husband, child, and his many friends. 

Now Twilight loved his mother. He really did. He also loved having the chance to work at the family diner that had been passed through a few generations. But if he had to deal with one more boomer he was going to quit. 

A lady flagged him down. Blonde streaks in her hair and live laugh love on her shirt. "Hey there Thomas." She greeted him by the wrong name as he stopped at her booth. "Now you see. I ordered hot chocolate with my meal." She pointed to her cup. "And I think it's a little too sweet for my taste. Is there anything you could do about that sweetie?"

Twilight inwardly gagged at the use of sweetie but smiled nonetheless. "We could bring you some milk or creamer to add so the sugar is less prominent."

The women pouted at that. "Well you see I don't like milky things. Is there anything else you can do about it? Do you have other hot chocolate recipes?"

"We just have this one. I'm sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Could I have the check please?" Twilight nodded and fetched the check from Hyrule at the front.

He brought the lady her check. Placing it down in front of her. 

"I'm sorry but I think you're confused." The lady remarked holding up the check. "You're charging me for the Cocoa."

Tight lipped and dead inside. Twilight prepared himself to win an argument. "Yes Miss. You ordered cocoa. And from what I can see you drank it all."

"I thought I told you it was too sweet."

"You did. But you still drank it."

"If I didn't like it then why am I being charged?"

"Because you drank it. And when you use a good or service. You must pay for it."

"But I didn't like it."

"Then why did you drink it?" 

"Can I speak to your manager?" Twilight expected this. Thankfully a perk of this job was his own father being the manager. 

"Right away ma'am."

  
  
  
  


Wild sauntered up to the newly seated family. A spring in his step and a smile on his face. "Hello there! Welcome to Lon Lon Diner. My name is Wild. What can I do for you?"

The family of Four regarded him wearily. Soon the father opened his mouth and almost whispered to him. "I'm really sorry. But do you have any other servers back there? I don't want my children to be influenced by someone like you."

"I'm sorry Sir? is there something I've done?"

The man shook his head. "No it's just." He gestured up and down his torso. "Your hair."

"My hair Sir?"

"I don't want my kid to be, y'know." He pulled Wild close. "Gay." It was almost like he was scared his children would hear.

Wild backed away. "Sir? My hair does not make me gay." He announced. "My boyfriend does."

The man sat open mouthed. "Look. I just want to have some food. And if you could keep your personal life out of here that'd be great."

Time seemed to appear behind Wild. "Sir I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I will not have any of my patrons disrespecting my staff."

Soon the family was ushered out and Time was left to apologize to Wild.

"Oh it's really no problem." He explained. "Just a bunch of people to make the day interesting."

  
  
  
  


"Sorry it took while ma'am. My manager was busy handling another problem." Time followed his son as he led her back to the cocoa lady. "What was your complaint?"

The lady huffed indignantly obviously upset with the wait. "Well maybe next time you'll have better service. Anyway my cocoa was too sweet and I didn't like it. But I seem to still be charged for it."

Time wore his deadpan face he learned in the military. "Did you drink it?" 

"Well yes but-"

"Then you pay for it."

The lady seemed surprised at being cut off. "I'm sorry?"

"You pay for something if you eat or drink it."

"But I didn't like it!" She protested.

"Then why did you drink it all?"

"Because I didn't want it to go to waste."

"Then you need to pay for it."

"I  _ won't _ pay for it." 

Time sighed. "Ma'am do I need to call the authorities over an extra 2 dollars worth of beverage?"

The lady perked up at the mention of the police. "No no. I'll pay for it. It's no problem." It was almost pathetic. 

After the lady and signed the check and left. Twilight confronted his Father. "Were you actually going to call the police?"

"Police?" Time asked innocently. "I was talking about your mother."


	5. Saria!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the lost woods.

The first thing Sky thought of when he imagined Time’s childhood home was . . . not this. He was currently surrounded by bright green trees, the laughter of children around them, as many fairies as he could see. Time led on ahead of them, eager to get to a specific house. After he had made peace with the child guard outside the entrance, children, or Kokiri, Time called them, had welcomed them as their own. 

Time reached a treehouse in the center of the woods. He cupped his hands around his mouth, paused to double down, forcing down a smile so he could talk properly. “Saria!” He called. “I’m home!” 

A ruckus was heard from atop the tree house before the door flew open, a small girl with green hair and green overalls seemed to fly out of it. “Link!” She screamed in delight as she saw who stood at the foot of the ladder. 

She hurried to the ladder, not bothering to climb down it, but launched herself off and into Time’s waiting arms. 

“Ack! You’re so big!” She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. “How long has it been? 5 years?” 

“Who knows these days?” Time has a smile on his face so wide, it looked like he could barely contain himself.

The two continued to chatter as the group made themselves at home setting up camp in the little pocket of space that included Time's old house apparently. 

"So? Any kids yet?" Saria still hadn't let Time let her go, and it looked like Time wasn't going to anytime soon. 

"You're as persistent as my father in law."

Saria hummed, "It's a mother's worry. But that still doesn't answer my question. I hope you got busy." She smiled.

"Well I actually got eight just recently."

Saria almost fell off his shoulders. "Eight! Poor Malon! Where are they and why didn't you bring them?" She demanded. 

"Well they're all right here." Time pointed to Hyrule and Four. "There's two-" He was cut off as Saria bonked his head with her tiny fist.

"Not the same! Grandbabies I say! children!" 

They watched as a tent collapsed upon a screaming Warriors, Legend outside quickly trying to fix it but only making it worse.

"Ok maybe the same." 

Time chuckled. "I'd say it's close"

\---

Night in the forest was just as lively as they had all expected. A fire roared in a circle of stones near the leaders house. Mido he was called. The heroes, as well as twenty or so children gathered around it, singing songs only to them and Time seemed to know the words too. It was in another language, one that sounded lighter on the tongue, no deep sounds to be heard. 

Hyrule leaned over to Wind, who sat next to him. "They're singing in fae." He whispered. "It must be the native language."

"How do you know fae? What are they saying?" Wind stared in wonder at the massive amounts of young children and their leader swaying in the light of the fire and they sat on the grass. 

"I know fae because I took the time to learn. And they're singing a love song." Hyrule paused and listened for a bit. "It's kind of sad. It's about a hunter trying to marry a nymph."

"Why do you think they'd sing that?"

Hyrule shrugged and turned back to watch the festivities. The laughter and singing had died down, and now simple conversation ran rampant through them.

"Hey Link! Remember that time, right before you left that you tried to backflip off your house?" Time blushed and covered his face.

"I do! I do! I remember that!" Another Kokiri chimed in. "We had to get Chels fairy to heal you!"

"Didn't you break your wrist?" Laughter broke out and if Time wasn't laughing as hard as them Wind might have thought they were teasing him.

"I do remember that. I wanted to see if I could look cool." Time recounted. "It wasn't very cool was it?"

"It was so uncool! It was hot!" More choruses of laughter spilled out. Wind couldn't help himself from joining in. It was such a friendly environment he felt as if he had known everyone here for years already. 

"Now now everyone. Let's calm down." Saria soothed the crowd down. She hoisted her small cub full of berry juice in the air. "The Hero of Time has returned!" She shouted. "Welcome home Link!" Whoops and hollers broke out 'Here here!' could be heard echoing throughout. Singing broke out once again, this time a hylian folk song the others could join in on. Or at least try to. 

Saria placed a small kiss on Time's forehead. "Welcome home kid." She ran her fingers through Time's hair as he smiled, leaning his head against her small frame. "You've gotten so much bigger, I'm so proud of you." Time grinned and suddenly hoisted her up and threw her in the air. She yelped in joy as he grabbed her coming down and spun her around, holding her in a bear hug.

\---

The fire had died down. Mostly everyone had gone to bed except the Hylians and a few of the Kokiri. Saria sat sipping quietly as Mido jabbered on and on about to anyone who would listen. His topic of conversation was dedicated to the slow growth of the deku sprout, and his "childish and sprout-like" decisions. The first being his decisions to let Hylians if they had the permission of a resident. It was hard to tell if he was being serious, or complaining to complain. Because he had seemed happier than anyone when Time approached them asking for entrance. 

"I guess I haven't formally introduced you guys yet." Time spoke. "Everyone, this is Saria. She's the one who raised me."

Legend nodded. "I think I was able to tell." Hyrule stomped on his toes. "Ow! Hy'!" Legend whined. 

Saria pretended not to notice the two arguing. "I'd be happy to tell you what it's like to raise Link. Or," She paused. "Time, I guess. You all have strange nicknames for being all named Link. Just say Link till the right one answers."

"That sounds like a *terrible* idea." Time laughed. "How did you ever survive."

"I had the strength of the great deku tree behind me. And whenever I got tired of you, you spent time with papa."

"Fair enough."

"But, one more story before bed." Saria began. 

"Story?" Wild asked. 

"Yeah, I think that after today we should all relax with a bedtime story. Now, once upon a time, there was a little boy." 

Time groaned. "Not this story please."

"Shhhhhh," Saria shushed him. "Now there was a little boy, who wanted to go out and see the world. So one day, he packed all his things and left. With only his friends well wishes and a sword on his side, he ventured out into the unknown world."

The Link's sat and listened in close detail. It was obvious that she was talking about Time, based on his reaction alone.

"The only problem is that he didn't speak a word that anyone outside his hometown could understand. He got very confused very quickly. Especially since the words for 'yes' and 'no' sounded much like the other. So when he met people who would ask him 'did you understand me?' He would reply that  _ 'yes _ ,' he understood. But his yes sounded like no's so it would start all over again." 

Time shook his head. "They still sound the same."

"Another problem that arose was that he had a hard time staying quiet, and sitting still. So when he met the princess of a far off land. He had to ask her to repeat herself _seven times_." The last sentence sounded like less of a story, and more of a callout. 

"I was nine."

"I know. But you still have your big ol' nose." She clapped her hands together. "Anyway! It's time for bed isn't it? We'll have a long day tomorrow and you must be well rested." She ushered them away, putting out the rest of the fire with her shoe. 

As they walked away, towards their sleeping spot, Warriors approached a still red Time. "When was the last time she told that story old man?" He asked.

"My  _ wedding _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually fluff from me? No way.


	6. Teen Malink fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to, and also my sister and her bf did the exact same thing and I had to.

Malon peered outside the window, impatiently waiting for Link to arrive over the hill any second. It had almost been two weeks since she last saw her boyfriend of seven months, and she was only made known of his visit to the ranch yesterday. The snow around the ranch fell soft and light, as the window she was so tightly pressed up against warmed at her touch. 

A streak of blonde could be seen through the white. Link's head and shoulders appeared as he climbed the hill. Trying to contain her giddiness at his sight, Malon quickly disappeared from the window, threw on a coat, and opened the door, running outside to meet him. Her shoes neglected by the door. 

She stumbled through the snow in her dress, snow dampening the hem and chilling her feet. But as soon as she called out to Link, the light in his eyes as he looked up to see her instantly warmed her heart. 

Malon didn't hesitate to throw herself into his arms once she reached him. Pulling him down, she held him against her, feeling his warmth. "I've been waiting for you." She giggled. 

"I know, I saw you open the door. And," He hoisted her up into his arms, listening to Malon yelp at the sudden movement. "I saw that you left your shoes in there as well." He directed her attention to her wet feet that were caked with snow. "A jacket but no shoes? How excited were you?"

"Let me down!" She cried. "You can't carry me."

"But I can."

A playful glee surrounded the two of them as he carried her inside. "Yes, I guess you can." Malon sighed. Glad to finally be back in his arms.


	7. Sick Malon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon is sick

The middle of spring. Everything should be good now right? Flowers had sprung up, pollen had settled, not that anyone Malon knew was allergic, but there really should be no reason to fear this season right?

Wrong.

It was flu season. 

No stranger to the season of sickness was she, having caught it once or twice when she was a reckless child who didn't know better than to never wash herself. No it wasn't herself she was worried about, it was her dutiful, yet very idiotic husband she feared for.

Link, or Time she guessed, as careful as he was he wasn't really careful to begin with. Having him out gallivanting with others like him was a joy to her heart truly. He finally had a chance to mentor and experience children before they decided to have a few of their own, but if it was flu season here, it would be flu season somewhere else, and if she knew her love, he probably wasn't washing his hands at every given moment. 

Malon sat alone in her kitchen, listening to the birds chirp outside the window, the sounds of Hachi, Malon's helper while her husband was gone, humming as she delivered the horses their feed. She was a sweet girl who was not as strong as the boys, but willing to find her way around any problem given to her. Her bookish nature kept Malon company when she found herself resting with nothing to do. 

A breeze blew in from the window, warm with the scent of hay Malon took a deep breath. She couldn't sit here forever, the cows needed milking, not that she hadn't milked them the fist thing in the morning, but the needy bessies would hardly let her rest until she relieved them. 

Sighing, Malon stood up, ignoring the blood rushing to her legs, and the dizziness in her head. It would fade over time she assured herself. She had no time to be dizzy right now.

\---

Midnight wasn't the most opportune time to return at Lon Lon Ranch, but when you're running from buckets of rain, really anything would be acceptable. Time would admit he might've punched the air a little in joy when he saw the lights of his home shining in clear view. Almost beckoning the group to scramble inside. 

And since they were all young men, they did exactly that. Courtesy be damned when it's raining harder and faster than a horse could run. 

The door slammed open, startling a young woman sitting on their front couch. She slammed her book in shock as the nine young men shuffled inside, seemingly paying her no mind. 

"Excuse me," She started, raising a timid hand to the crew of newcomers. "Who are you?" Her first thought was a band of wild raiders had come to ransack the house, her second thought was one of recognition. To her knowledge there was only one man she had heard of that had scars on his face looking like that. 

Sachi immediately got to her feet, holding her book behind her back as she curtsied towards the master of the house. "Mr. Time I'm sorry, I had no idea when you would be back." 

Time regarded her with a weary eye, unsure of who he was even looking at. The rest of the group almost followed his league but with a gesture he let them know to continue getting out of their wet apparel. "And you are?" He asked. 

Sachi, still curtsying, answered. "Sachi Lancaster Sir. I'm a hire working here in your absence. I live on a farm down south of here."

Time vaguely remembered Malon's last letter, detailing the hiring of a new hand. This was here then, good to know. "Is my wife awake?"

"No sir. She went to bed early."

A sleepy figure peered around the corner, a candle held in her left hand. "I don't think I can sleep when I hear nine young men enter my house now can I?" She mumbled, bags under her eyes from sleep.

Time softened when he saw his wife in her nightgown. She approached him, kissing him quickly on the cheek before wrapping her hands around his face, smiling as he leaned into her. "Welcome home love." She whispered.

"Your hands are burning." He commented.

Malon frowned. "That's because you're cold." She gave his nose a quick once over with her thumb. "Now get all these boys settled in the guest rooms. I'll be waiting for you when you're dry."

"Don't stay up waiting for me."

\---

Everyone was tired and willing to do whatever they could to sleep as soon as possible. Legend didn't object to using Wind as a pillow, and no one made a fuss about having to share the few blankets they had on hand. Sachi was willing to give up her small room for others to use, electing to wear one of her warmer dresses and sleep on the couch. 

It only took an hour for Time to finally crawl next to his wife and wrap his arms around her sleeping frame. Malon hummed quietly as she felt the added warmth next to her, the weight of another person by her was familiar and comfortable. 

Malon really was warm to the touch. He didn't think much of it as he let himself slip into unconsciousness. Tomorrow's problems could be tomorrow's problems.

\---

Waking up next to her husband should have been a sweeter experience then it was. A hot haze filled Malon's mind as she slowly woke up. Pushing her husband's arms off of her, Malon slipped out of bed. If her husband was here, then there were eight other probably hungry young men and one young woman. 

Link could stay asleep, as she would go downstairs and make them all breakfast. She held tightly to the rail leading downstairs to the living room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she entered the kitchen. 

To her surprise, Sachi was already in the kitchen, talking sparingly with the one with curly brown hair as she washed eggs. She took notice of Malon standing in the doorway. 

"Miss! You shouldn't be here, go back to bed." Sachi insisted. 

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Malon. "I can help you."

Sachi approached her, placing a hand on Malon's forehead. "No miss. You've gone and caught a low fever. You need rest."

"Oh it's no worry, I can work it off like I normally do. Let me help."

"*Miss.*" Sachi stressed, "Hyrule and I have it covered. Go back to bed and let me bring you breakfast. Go relax with Mr. Time."

As tempting as that offer sounded, Malon couldn't leave a sixteen year old girl to try and feed eleven people without help. "It's really not a problem Sachi, I don't expect you to feed us all."

Sachi huffed, mouth pulled down as she tried to figure out a way to convince the good miss to let herself rest. Thankfully she spotted someone behind her that could lend her a hand. 

"Look miss, your husband is here. I think he agrees with me that you should rest for the day."

Time, who now stood behind Malon, placed a hand on her shoulder. Malon turned her head to see her husband gazing at her. "Good morning darling." She greeted. Her hand snaked up to clasp his hand in her own. "Go back to bed, I'll see what I can do for food." 

Time smiled softly at his persistent wife. "Only if you come with me."

Malon pouted. Surely he was joking. "As much as I'd love to, dear, I need to help Sachi with making food."

"Mrs. Malon," Hyrule nodded. "Sachi and I have it covered, Honest. We'll even get Wild to come and help us."

Time nodded. "See love? Wild is an amazing cook, I'm sure that he'll help, and they'll all have breakfast ready for when you're properly rested."

Malon sighed, this was a losing battle. "Alright." She pulled her husband's hand off her shoulder and let him coax her back upstairs and into their bed. Once she was safely tucked under her covers, head on top of Link's chest, did she let herself relax, and fall asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make part 2 who knows these days


	8. Four joins the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at all of my fics that I've written for LU, I seem to be obsessed with the whole "The boys find someone new!" and I'm not sure why that's something I keep on writing.

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had time to himself, maybe it was because it had been almost a year since Vaati was sealed away, but Four felt as if the Picori festival was going  _ great _ .

Bright stalls lined the streets, and many shops and regular houses were transformed into decorated wonders, banners and streamers hanging loose from wherever they could be hung. Zelda stood by his side, gazing out to the crowds of people, wonder in her eyes. 

"It's been so  _ long. _ " She exclaimed. "I can't wait to hit the streets. What about you? Anything planned?"

Four spared his sister a glance. "Not really. Maybe play a few games." The last time he had been at the Picori festival, he was too caught up in asking everyone about the Picori themselves to care for any games or food he could get. Then of course he had delivered his grandfather's sword to the castle, and Vaati had broken the Picori blade, and so on so forth. His first adventure had been quite a lot, and being back here felt almost normal. 

"You're not thinking of the Minish are you?" Zelda asked him. "Thinking about sneaking off again?" 

Four shook his head, laughing. "Not this year. Unless you plan to get turned to stone again." He remarked. 

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You and your wit. I can't believe I put up with you."

Taking his hand, Zelda dragged him to the nearest stall, there was a boy around his age trying to persuade people to stop by and buy his items. Studying them, they were somewhat overpriced. He could see why the boy was so intent on haggling people. "You there!" He cried out to Four. "Ever thought about getting some new shoes?"

Four grimaced at his sister. Silently asking her why she had taken him here of all placed. "No, I have enough thank you." He told the boy. 

"Are you sure? These are available for a bargain. Only ten rupees a piece. Practically a steal." That was not a steal. It was a robbery. From him. Four would be robbed. Of money. 

Four slowly started to back away from the persistent teen, But Zelda shoved him forward, a red rupee from her hand, slipping into his pocket. "He'll take some!" She announced. 

Cursing his sister, Four nodded. The teen brightened up at his acceptance. "What pair would you like?" He asked. Gesturing he showed off his footwear. Looking at his options, Four saw nothing that would fit him. A thought occurred to him. 

"Do you have anything in a bigger size?" He questioned, pointing to the biggest pair. They would come up to his knees if he put them on. 

The teen stared confusedly at him, before plastering on a smile and nodding. "Yes we do!" He dug somewhere behind him, pulling out a pair of boots much larger than Four could ever expect to walk in. 

"Got anything, bigger than that?" He asked again. 

"Y-yeah?" The boy stuttered. He squatted and pulled out shoes fit for a veritable giant. Or a normally large man. To four they were the same thing.

"Perfect!" Four placed the red rupee Zelda gave him in the boys palm, and took the boots from his hand. Trying to not crack a smile as he put them on in front of Zelda and the boy, he slid them on. They came to his thigh, very uncomfortable if he had to be honest. But it was all for the sake of a great payoff. 

Standing now, looking like the greatest fool in all of Hyrule, Four thanked the boy, and waddled off, raveling in his perplexed expression. Zelda following him, a laugh frozen on her face. "What was that for?" She snickered. 

"Why, for the best boots in all of Hyrule of course." Four answered. Really he just wanted to see the look on the kids face as he put the boots on and walked off, and since Zelda paid for it all, might as well have a good laugh. He planned on handing the boots over to the first Minish he saw, it would make for a great house. "But why were you so insistent on me buying something from him? He wasn't that cute was he?"

His sister rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He was around your age, and you need some friends."

Four scoffed. "And buying shoes from someone makes you friends? I have friends."

Zelda raised her eyebrow. "Really now? Who?" She demanded. 

Four spluttered at her sudden interrogation. "Well, there's Malon from LonLon Ranch." He started. 

"I thought buying things from people didn't make you friends?" Zelda countered. 

"Hey! I'm just getting started. There's, uh, well there's the me's."

"The ones that live inside you don't count."

Four stuck out his tongue. "There's you."

"I don't count."

He rolled his eyes. "No one counts apparently." He touched his floppy green hat on his head. "There was Ezlo."

Zelda didn't say anything to counter that, only sighing and folding her arms. "I think you need to find a friend Link. Someone your age who's not an inanimate object, or a magic being."

"Why?" Four sneered. "I'm just fine. I got you and Grandpa don't I?" 

"See! That's what I'm talking about. You only have me and Grandpa. You've been cooped up in your forge when you're not saving the world."

Four rolled his eyes, playing with the hem of his tunic as he and Zelda argued. "You say it like that's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing Link! You need to talk to people."

"I do talk to people! Just not people sized people." Four argued.

"Minish don't count!" 

Four opened his mouth to tell his sister to shut up, but was distracted by a scuffle in his peripheral.

In front of them, but not my much, were two sprawling bodies intent of pinning the other. Shouts could be heard from them as they rolled around in the dirt. More and more people took notice of the match, and approached to see what was going on, Four and Zelda included. 

There were two people publicly embarrassing themselves. One wearing red, a floppy hat laying next to where he was currently being pinned. By a young adult fresh out of his teens. He was covered in furs, and the winner if things stayed the same. Each of them were shouting something inflammatory about the other. The red one saying some nasty things about the guys facial markings. 

Four decided to put a stop to the fight. Painfully aware he was still wearing thigh high boots, he waddled up to the pair, drawing his sword to show that he meant business. "Stop you fighting." He demanded in the most unchildlike voice he could muster. 

The two stopped, the one on top going so far as to take his hands off the shoulders of his opponent, raising them into the air in an offer of peace. He was clearly embarrassed, his cheeks bright red. But the red one wasn't all too keen on listening to him. "Piss off brat, I'm just about to win." He told Four. 

He took the moment of the others defense, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling down, flipping him over where he sat on his chest. "Get fucked Twili-" He was cut off by a hand swooping down and lifting him off of the other by the back. 

A man in armor stood behind the two, disappointment shining off of him more than the lamp light on his armor. He held the one in red aloft as he gestured for the other to move.

The other, now furiously red and very much looking like a child caught by the mother sneaking out of the house, sat up and quickly made his way behind him. Covering his face as he did so. The crowd, no longer interested in the rest of the fight faded away, back to their own business. 

"Legend. No fighting each other,  _ especially _ not in public." The man reprimanded. 

The one called Legend rolled his eyes. "Sure  _ Dad _ ." He sounded as if he had heard this before. He let Legend go, letting him drop to the grown. Four watched as he got up and started to walk to a different stall, acting as if he hadn't just caused a scene.

Four's attention was caught between the man getting after a very apologetic boy, or Legend, who was casually walking along, no care in the world. He almost wanted to tag along, but was stopped from doing so as he was a boy younger (but still taller) than him saddling up to him and started talking. 

"Sorry about that." He began. He was wearing a blue smock with a lobster pattern on it. Four sheathed his sword. "Legend always like to fight, and Twilight has a strong sense of beating down the rude."

"Nice? As long as no one was hurt." Four replied. 

"Well Twilight's pride was most definitely hurt. He got caught fighting in front of Time." He joked. "I'm Wind by the way. I'm traveling with these people." He stuck out his hand to Four. 

Four took the outstretched hand, giving it a shake. "I'm Link." He jerked his head to where Zelda stood still chuckling beside him. "That's Zelda, my sister."

Wind's eyes widened. "Time!" He shouted gleefully, "We found them!" Four immediately dropped his hand and started backing away, Zelda too. Wind took notice and tried to stop them. "No! Sorry! Don't leave." He cried. "Just that my name is Link as well!"

Four stopped, staring at the boy. "Your point?"

"Do you know if we can talk somewhere else? Private maybe?" Wind asked. 

Four glanced at Zelda, she nodded. "We can get you into the castle, that should be private enough."

"That would be awesome! Here," He handed Four a gleaming sword from his scabbard. "This will make sure that we come back. I gotta find everyone else. Do you think you could wait outside the castle for us?"

". . . Sure."

"Perfect! Thank you so much." And the boy turned away from him, running towards the man and the young adult, excitedly pointing towards him and Zelda. Four saw them look in his direction, he gave a weak wave and gladly let Zelda drag him towards the castle.

"Those guys are weird." Zelda remarked. "I think they want to rob us blind."

"You think everyone wants to rob us blind." Four remarked.

"And I'm right in thinking that."

Soon they were sitting in the stone steps leading to the castle courtyard. Watching the festival go on without them. "I think I should just stop going to this festival in general." Four announced. 

"Really?"

"I never get to enjoy any of it."

They sat in silence as one by one, some people started to show up. All of them wore green to a certain degree, had goldish hair, and were all quietly rambling around as if waiting for someone. He recognized Legend and his companion in the fight, and nodded to him as he glanced Four's way. He immediately looked away, probably still embarrassed that Four had caught him rolling around in the dirt. 

Finally the big man in armor showed up, accompanied by Wind. He apparently was the one they were all waiting for, seeing as how they perked up when he came into view. Four stood up at the sight, Zelda following his actions.

Wind ran up to him excitedly. Almost bouncing as Four gave him back his sword, and looked up at the man he was accompanied by. The man nodded at them. He had no eye on the right side of his face, and bright scars? Covering that side as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Zelda, Link." He spoke. 

"So?" Getting straight to the point. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Link interrogated. He could hear his sister cringe at his tactical approach, but he was sixteen and wanted this over with. 

"Let's start out with introductions. My name is Link, the Hero of Time. You may call me Time to simplify things."

"Never heard of you." Four said. 

"As expected." He gestured to the rest of them all standing around. "The rest of us are also named Link. Were adventurers, and much like yourself, bearers of the Triforce of courage."

"The triforce of what now?" Four asked. 

Time looked struck at his question. "The triforce of courage." He repeated.

"No I heard you, I'm just waiting for you to start making sense."

Time looked utterly perplexed. "Were all the same person, just reincarnated." He stated. 

Four raised an eyebrow, squinting at Time. "Really? Where's the proof?"

Time grimaced. "Well we all have had our own quests, and each of us have slayed Ganon or another form of him. And we each have our own Zelda's. Not to mention the master sword."

"The only words I understood from that was Quest and Zelda. Who's the master sword and what's a Ganon?" 

Time rubbed his temple with a hand. "Have you been on an adventure to defeat a great evil?"

"Yes."

"Was it to save Hyrule?"

"Yes."

"And you won after a lot of whacky hijinks."

"Not the word I would have chosen but yes."

"And your name is Link, and you have relations to Princess Zelda."

"Yes? Why are you asking this."

"I'm asking all of this, to make sure that we don't have the wrong person." Time sighed. "Because for all of us here, that's the basic premise. All of use are from different time's, and have gone through our own adventures in the name of the golden goddesses and Hylia, to defeat some great evil and restore peace to Hyrule." He continued on. "Now all of us have been thrown back to together by Hylia to find Dark Link, or Shadow Link, whichever you prefer."

"Well why didn't you say Shadow Link earlier than? I know that guy."

"Oh my goddess." Time sighed. "So you understand now?"

"Barely. But I know about Hylia as well. You're proving yourself more sensible by the minute."

So Time went on, eventually they all took a seat and listened to him explain the Timelines. One it was revealed that the soft one next to Legend was Sky, The Hero of Sky's and founder Hyrule, Four had the sudden desire to take off his thigh high boots.

After the entire explanation, Four was gazing off into the distance. Multiple versions of him. Weird. He wanted to not believe them. But Time had put enough detail into his explanation of timelines and reincarnation that Four was inclined to believe to join them and their little ragtag team. Or he was just batshit insane. And Four was totally down with free entertainment. 

"So? What's your verdict?" Asked the guy Four was introduced to as Warriors."Think we're cool enough to have you with us?"

Four shrugged. "Give a couple of days to get work off. But this sounds fun enough."

Time nodded, smiling as he did so. "Sounds good. Where would you like to meet after these couple of days?"

Four considered a good place. "LonLon Ranch seems good. It's just outside of town. I doubt Malon'll make a big fuss if you chill in her lawn for a bit."

Time kinda just stared at him a bit, face frozen for just a few moments before he welcomed himself back the world of reality. "That sounds good." He said. "See you in two days, same time I assume?"

"Yeah, go for it." Time got up, bowing at Zelda and thanking her for their time. As he walked away, Four leaned over to his sister. "I think they're all crazy." He whispered. 

"Well you needed friends didn't you?" She pointed out. "Besides, out of all of them you were the crazy one."

"What makes you say that." "You're  _ still _ in those boots."


	9. Dear Tatl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through some old doc files and found this from December xD. 
> 
> Enjoy

_ Dear Tatl _

Where do I start? When I left my boy alone in the Temple I regretted it ever since. And I hope you can believe me when I say I had a reason to do it. Our great father, the Deku Tree. Was preparing for a change. A  _ big _ one. One where he needed all of the forest residents to come home. And since I am a fairy of the Kokiri I needed to follow his command. . . Or be left behind to disappear. But don't worry young one! I'm not dead. I just take on a different form as the Deku asks. And, I didn't know this but this isn't the first time I've done so! Let Link know I'll always be there for him please! 

I know Link is going through so much right now. I can see you right now if it helps. I want to help you two. But I can't see the grand scheme of things like the Deku tree, or a great fairy. Only what lies in the past. And what you can see or course! 

I see how you comfort him when he's sad, and how you try your best to cheer him up in your own way. The spirits he carries with him are not an easy burden. The weight of the moon on his shoulders. And yours to of course. You keep him safe! I cannot thank you  _ enough _ . He needs a touch of love here and there. And with your fiery determination and his inner joy, the two of you make a great team! 

Another one of my regrets is not being there to see Link grow up. Yes I saw time pass within him. But ever since he was granted the title of Hero, he has become jaded and distant. But you! You are so amazing in how you get him to open up. Even your petty arguments are fun to listen to! And keep pushing him to live. I can see how much he takes the three day cycle for granted, and how it's hurting his mind and body. Thankfully he won't have physical scars, but I fear the toll this will take on his well being. It hurts a mother to see her son in pain. Hopefully you feel that way too.

Thank you for keeping him safe. And remember! I may not be with him again in this life, or the next. But I love my son and will always find a way to come back. 

From one fairy to another, 

Love, Navi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say i love tatl


	10. too many ocarinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Majora's Mask there is a glitch known as the "infinite Ocarina Glitch" where you somehow manage to turn all of your items into ocarina's of time. And when you get rid of them, more appear. This is my take on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my docs for almost 3 months now. There are so many oneshots I have stored somewhere that have never seen the light of day. I'm pretty sure I have a whole series hidden somewhere I'm just too lazy to axctually find it.

It was an accident. Really. But when Wild dropped the Ocarina of Time, smashing it to pieces as it hit the ground the entire camp went silent. 

Wild looked up in horror. The life slowly fading from his eyes as panic settled in. "Time, Time I am so sorry oh Hylia. I messed up Oh my go-" His stuttering was stopped as Time laid a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry Wild. It was an honest mistake. Besides." Time grabbed his satchel, holding it up so Wild could see. "I have extra." Wild stared at Time. 

"You have. . . A backup to the royal families heirloom?" He asked incredulously. 

Time pulled out an identical blue ocarina and began playing a few notes to test it. "Yep." 

"How does that. . . What?" 

Time shrugged. "I don't know. I just have extra. See?" He threw the Ocarina he was holding to the ground below. Watching as it, like it's brother, shattered into bits. He then rummaged through his bag and pulled out a third identical one. “They just don’t stop.” 

Before anyone could tell him to stop Time turned his satchel upside down and began to shake it. Multiple ocarinas fell onto the ground. Ocarinas kept spilling out burying his feet, filling their campsite, putting out the fire with their shear mass. They wouldn’t end. 

“I have a lot. As you can see.”

Wild covered his mouth. “Oh great golden goddesses. What the fuck.” 

Twilight patted Wild on the back. “Don’t worry. He does this a lot.”

“I use them as weapons.”


	11. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the LU linktober prompt 'Campfire'

“So wait Dad. Let me get this straight. You  _ insisted  _ on being the guy in charge of this trip, going out of your way to make sure me and Wild did  _ nothing  _ to help, and you’re telling me you forgot firewood?” 

Time rolled his one eye at his son's dramatics. “You act as if I pushed you away.”

“Oh you  _ so  _ did.” Twilight insisted. “I’m telling mom about this.” Just as he was about to sprint off to where his mother and Wild were unloading the car, Time grabbed Twilight by the back of his shirt. 

“You are going to tell your mother nothing.” He hissed.

Twilight sighed, swiping at his father’s arm. “Fine then. What do you want.”

He was unceremoniously shoved a hatchet and a giant plastic Ikea bag.“You and I are going to chop some trees down.”

_ Chop some _ \- what? “Dad this is a reservation park. I’m pretty sure we can’t do that.”

“I’m renting this plot for two days, I’m getting my money's worth.” He simply replied. 

Without another word, he and Twilight trudged through the thick overbrush, scaring off any living thing in a mile radius until they found themselves far away enough. 

Twilight sighed as he handed Time the hatchet. Only seventeen and he was already in line to be a convicted park disturbance guy. Whatever those guys are, the ones that destroy park reserves, those people. 

He stood there watching his dad hack away at a poor little tree. Probably taking out his anger issues on it as well, what happens when you’re in the military for a bit.

A mosquito nicked him on the leg. He slapped it and grimaced. That’s what you get for wearing cargo shorts he supposed. He should have asked if he could grab the bug spray from the car first. 

The Ikea bag slowly filled with branches, which Twilight was ordered to whittle them down the pocket knife he had gotten for his birthday last year, until they looked proper enough to burn. The shavings would become kindling.    
  


“You think Mom approves of this?” He asked at some point.

“I think-” Time heaved as he logged another hunk of wood in the bag. “What your mother doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

“How are you going to explain where we were then?”

“I texted her saying we went on a hike.”

“And she believes you? What about all this!” He gestured to the branches that surrounded him, the almost neat logs piled in the Ikea bag.

“Training.”

What?

Twilight let his confusion show on his face, but dropped talking. If Dad was so sure about this, well at least Twilight could claim unwilling accomplice in park ranger court. 

\---

“Well you took your sweet fat time.” Wild stated as Twilight dragged the bag up to the campsite almost two hours later. “I had to set up the tent without you! I have no idea if I even did it correctly.”

Twilight snorted.“Yeah I would much rather be setting up the tent.”

“Where did you and Dad even go?”

“He forgot firewood. We had to cut down a tree.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“I don’t think he cares.”

\---

“It’s good to see the boys get along sometimes.” Malon hummed as she watched Wild dig his knee into Twilight’s back. The latter claimed defeat only to kick off and body slam Wild back into the dirt.

“What dignified children we’ve raised.”

The two parents sat on the small bench they had set up for themselves, watching as their kids beat each other into the dirt. The fire in front of them burned brightly.

“So what was up with ‘training’ today?” She asked her husband. 

“Oh you know, didn’t want them to think they could slack off.”

“We are miles and miles away from the nearest proper bathroom dear, there is no slacking off. Besides,” She slipped her hand into his. “It’s nice to relax.”

“Indeed it is.”

“Hey dad!” Wild called. “I think you forgot marshmalllows!”

Time put his head in his hands. “Goddammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted dad time I got dad time


	12. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend's in a bad mood oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the LU linktober prompt 'Fall'

The leaves crunching underfoot did nothing to sway the bitter mood of this legendary party’s most experienced hero. 

They had imagined that once again being back in his Hyrule would at least put a bit of spring in his step, or a glint in his eye that most of them had come to take as a sign of mischief. Sorely mistaken were they now, as Legend’s attitude had only seemed to decrease by the second. 

The Hero of the Skies, with his ever bleeding heart and endless compassion, found himself torn on whether or not to bother him about whatever ailed him. Legend was sarcastic and taunting on a good day, but on a bad day everyone had decided to not prod. 

“Excuse me, Veteren.” He started carefully. “I hate to trouble you.”

“Then don’t.” Legend mumbled. Sky decided it was best to pretend he didn’t hear that and move on. 

“I’m sure you’re aware, as well as many others, that you do not seem to be in the best of moods today.”

Legend scoffed. “Oh really? What tipped you off?”

“Your stomping around, your frowning face, your aversion to talking to the rest of us as of late, this conversation right now proves to me you harbor hostile feelings.”

“I didn’t need a laundry list, goodness gracious.” 

Sky smiled. It was genuine and true much to Legend’s disliking. “I apologize. Would you like to talk about it?”

“What? No, why would I want to talk about my feelings with you?”

“Ah so an emotional problem. Does this your own homeland hold unwelcome memories for you?”

“You- No! And stop prying.” Legend stalked away, branching off and farther from the group then was comfortable. 

Sky, about to follow him when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

“Let him be.” The Hero of Hyrule spoke softly. 

Sky furrowed his brow. “He isn’t letting anyone help him when he so clearly needs it.”

“Don’t get so worked up about it Sky. He’s just nervous.”

“Nerves?” Sky raised an eyebrow and the brunette. “What could the Hero of Legend be worried about? There’s no monsters are there?”

Hyrule chuckled. “Nah, not all of us are scared of monsters. With how much work Legend puts into this place it’s probably one of the safer places to be. But that’s not it.” he shook his head. “He’s just got nerves because this is our first time here.”

Sky frowned. “Explain further please. I’m not sure I understand.”

“Well, you know the old man right?” Hyrule nodded to the armor clad figure at the head of the group. “Veteren might not look it but he kinda wants to get the old man to see him as a good warrior, a good hero. Me too since I’m his descendant and all.”

“I see?”

“And we’re in his territory now. But look at the old man.”

Sky cast his eyes forward, their leader had a stern look on his face, one of disapproval and almost shame. “He’s not angry at the veteren is he?”

Hyrule shrugged. “I don’t really know actually. I’ve just noticed that he’s in a bad mood, veteren is in a bad mood, and it doesn’t take much to think they’re probably connected.”

“Ah, I see now.” Sky nodded. “Well I hope that he knows that I find his Hyrule truly breathtaking.” He gazed up through the colorful trees, to the cloudy sky above, breathing in the smell of leaves and a warm scent of distant smoke. 

Hryule grinned, “I’ll let him know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall? no, ew. 
> 
> DownFALL timeline?? genius, the best, nothing could be better.


	13. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Forest for LU linktober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happened because I came up with the "my name is time" poem and really wanted to write crack

Deep deep down in the forest, where even wildlife don’t wander, stood a tree. A tall oak tree with dropping branches and weathered bark.

The mysterious tree was known to all travelers. It was a myth! Like the kokiri or the triforce. It was rumored that this tree was once a man. A very sad man who was so sad he had turned into a tree. 

  
  


However, many people try their hardest to find this tree. Since this tree is so hard to find, if at all possible, it would be a great honor to find it. 

One traveller. One who was a legendary hero, one so legendary to legend he would be passed down in legends and legends to come. 

His name was Hyrule.

This living legend, named Hyrule, not legend. Was determined to find this tree. He needed to, it was his life's main goal. Despite having saved the world and saved 2 princesses and slayed 30 dragons and skewered at least one and a half fish. 

He  _ had  _ to find this tree. 

And one day he did. 

A very tall tree, with a face plastered inside of it. It looked more like a middle schoolers play prop than an actual tree like the one in pocahontas. 

“Whadd’ya want?” he asked with as much interest as someone who had just been told about an mlm scheme. 

“I found you!” Hryule cried. “Oh great tree, what have you seen? You must have learned so much being immortal.”

“Immortal? Kid I am 134 no cap. My back hurts.”

“Whats? Are there no poems? Epic sonnets about the tales you’ve seen?”

“Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sure I can make one up.”

“Make one up? Do you not have any?”

“No no I have one trust me, gimme a sec,

  
  


My name is Time

I’m made of bees

Please shut the fuck up

I speak for the trees.”

“. . . . … . . . .what?”

“Bees kid. I’m made of bees.”

“Beeses??”

“BEES.”

“What?”

“BEES! I am MADE of BEES.”

“I thought you were a tree!”

“A tree made of bees.”

“Please don’t sting at me.”

“I’m so old I literally can not see shit. You think I can sting you?”

“I don’t know, maybe?”

“Well you’re wrong. ”

“DO you have any other stories?”

“Yeeah sure. This one someone made up for me actually.”

“Really?” Was Hyrule about to be blessed with knowledge beyond his years? With the wisdom of a million sages?

The greatish tree began to speak. “May god grant me the  _ p o w e r  _ to catch a giant fish. The  _ c o u r a g e  _ to not lie about the size, and the  _ w i s d o m  _ to know that no one would believe me anyway.”

Hyrule was in tears. He could not believe his ears. He could now die in peace. 


	14. Legend's Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, but I had to use angst to get there

It was one of those soft cool nights. The ocean lapped against the sandy waves as the light of their fire dimmed. 

His head was currently in Marin’s lap. He watched the moon sink over the ocean. 

Marin’s hands combed through his hair, careful not to disturb the flower she placed there that morning. She was humming a soft ballad, one that he must not have taught her. All was right with the world. 

“You think that we could stay like this forever?” She asked eventually. 

“I hope so.”

\---

A dream. It was all a dream.

Like _hell_ it was. 

He was on the beach, wet and covered with sand. He felt it down his clothes and throat and eyes and mouth. 

He was alone on this beach. Not even a dead fish on the shore. 

“It was real!” he shouted at the sky. It tore through his throat, hurt and raw. 

“What I lived through was real!” 

He clenched his fist. His nails uncut and ragged but through the skin of his palm. His skin stung as the saltwater and sand seeped in, the trace amounts of blood dropping into the sand and being swept away. 

“She was real.” He mumbled. He’d deny the hot feeling in his face. Blame it on a sunburn. He was already wet enough, no tears were even noticed. 

“She was real.”

The ocean continued to wave at him. Its reflection of the sunset was a cruel afterthought from Hylia no doubt.

All alone on a sandy beach, covered in sand and crying. 

There was still a hibiscus in his hair.

\---

He still kept it. 

The flower that is. 

It didn’t really mean anything. It wasn’t given to him in any sort of grand romantic gesture either. Marin had picked it up from somewhere and put in his hair. She had then commented on how his hair was almost as pink as the flower. He had laughed and that was it. 

That was the story behind it all. 

But it was the only thing he had. The only tangible object that _proved_ that he wasn’t crazy. That it was all real. That Marin wasn’t some figment of his imagination. 

He didn’t move it from the shelf. It just sat there. Not in some glass case or anything, he wasn’t that fancy. Just there. On the third shelf off the ground. Right above the bedroom table.

Sometimes he’d wake up and stare at it for a while. It was easy to stare at it and think. And was there really anything else to stare at in this house?

\---

Ravio asked about it once. 

“What’s this?” He said. Fingers hovering right above it. “Should I throw it out?”

“You touch any of my things and Yuga will become the least of worries.”

“Jeez. It was only a question.”

Ravio never asked about it, and he was more than fine with that.

\---

When eventually, something happened to the flower, he really couldn’t bring himself to care about it. 

It had gone missing one day. No idea why or where or how. Maybe Ravio had thrown it out finally. Or he had left the window open and a strong gust of wind knocked it under the bed. Or a curious squirrel had snatched it. 

It was there by accident anyway. Only by pure fate had it stayed there for as long as it had. 

He’d just ask Marin, his now wife, for a new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw how happy Legend in the one picture where he was with Marin. And my brain just ZOOMED. I dedicate this chapter to Script because wow. I finally wrote something legend/marin centric


	15. Time has a dog 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo what if Time had a dog,,,, let's discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always shocked to remember that this is my 3rd most popular fic, and I still don't know why. You must all be Time stans I assume, There's no other way.

It all started when Link was fifteen (physically) and still in the Hyrulean army. He was sitting back in the communal barracks trying to ignore Tom's groaning about sore muscles, he grabbed a random newspaper from the dining hall, some random soldier had left it there after dinner, who was he to deny something free?

Throwing it open, it wasn't much. The comics in the back were bad, the news was barely anything to mention. Things were peaceful in the kingdom, good job him. 

In the third page was a small ad. "Bitch just gave birth, seven young puppy's to sell. Fifty Rupees each, no supplies provided."

He raised an eyebrow. Is this how people advertised pets now? Didn't people have stores for that? Whatever it's not like he was going to get a puppy anyway. He didn't have the room or the time to take care of one anyway. Maybe he would rip this part out of the paper and send it to Malon or Zelda or anyone he knew so they could get the dog and he could visit them sometime. 

That was ridiculous. Like he'd ever have time for that. 

That night he dreamed of getting a dog and naming it something really funny. It was a good dream.

\---

Twenty now, Link was still in the army, but the sidelong glances he caught from Malon whenever he visited the ranch made him want to quit. 

He was at the ranch that day, they day was his and he intended to spend it helping his girl? Was she his girl now? Around with her chores so she and him could spend the rest of the day walking with each other around Hyrule Field. 

"The Bostons down the road, they got a new pup did you hear?" Malon told him as they worked in tandem to get the new hay off the wagon and into the barn. "Anderson and I were talking the other day, he invited me over to come meet him. Said her name was Josie and she was a real treat to kids."

"Anderson's got kids?" He questioned absentmindedly. 

"One maybe on the way. He said that his sister was expecting but she didn't want the baby, He and his husband might be taking the little one in."

"He got the dog for the kid he might not even have?"

Malon rolled her eyes and playfully poked him with the blunt end of the pitchfork. "He got the dog to help with farm work. The kids are a bonus."

"Oh, I see. I see." Link chuckled. "Kids are never the priority are they?"

She threw some hay in his general direction. "Hush up now. I've been trying to convince papa to get a dog as well. If all goes well for Anderson then maybe that's just the push that papa needs."

"Talon won't let you get a dog?"

"No." She sighed. "Says they’re expensive- Hey what's that look for!"

Link smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing! But, you run your own very successful business. I didn't imagine money was the issue."

"Oh it's not." She huffed. "It would take a lot of time to train the pup, keep him warm and fed, he got all huffy when I asked him. 'It's an investment my dear!'" She hiked up her shoulders and imitated her own fathers voice. "We just don't have the time." She sighed. "Hopefully I can get him to change his mind."

Link hummed. So Malon wanted a dog huh?

\---

When he was twenty six, Link spent a lot of time in the house. 

He'd lost his eye being an idiot, his aim with a bow was barely worth shit now, his entire world was now limited to most things on the left side of his face. He bumped into things, a lot. The amount of times he'd hit his shoulder or foot on doors and tables in the past week alone rivaled a toddler just learning how to walk. 

This kept his mood down, as one would imagine. He'd curse a lot. He'd accidentally cut himself trying to help his wife make dinner. 'Just get the bread cut' That's all she'd asked of him. Link had cut his right thumb, it wasn't deep, but he had to set the knife down and walk outside. He'd gritted his teeth as he almost tripped down the steps. Damn it all. 

Malon left him alone for a most of the time. Good, he needed to find some way to blow off his steam. He was just so angry. Angry at his situation, angry that he'd even let this happen to him, angry he couldn't do something so simple as walking without fucking up somehow.

He was in bed. It was ten in the morning and he was in bed. Link had woken up and instinctively tried to open both of his eyes It hurt like a bitch and decidedly ruined his day. He'd gotten out of bed and tried to help Malon with work. He could still milk cows, corral horses, but his saint of a wife had taken notice of his decidedly foul moods. "Go lie down." She asked him. She asked him in the same tone of voice one would ask a child to stop crying. Who was he to refuse her? 

And now here he was. In bed. A useless pile of trash he was. Why did Malon even keep him around?

There was a knock at his door. Unexpected as the only person currently at the farm was his wife. 

Link threw off the bead covers, he was still fully dressed, he'd half to come up with an excuse with what he was doing in his room midday on a farm if this person somehow wasn't his wife.

"Dear?" Malon's voice was heard through the oak door. "Could you open the door please? My hands are full."

Now confused, Link pulled the door inward, wondering what in the world was going on. 

He paused when he saw his wife on the doorstep holding a pale white puppy in her arms, it was asleep as she cradled it in her arms.

"Malon?" He asked, dumbfounded.

She grinned as his eyes flitted between her the tiny pup in her arms. "I know, and don't fight me on this. But I know that you're spending a lot of time in the house now. And I thought you might want something to do when I'm away."

His eyes met hers. "You got me a dog?" He asked incredulously. 

"A puppy at the moment. Josie, Andersons's dog had a litter a week ago and I've been toying with the idea for a while, long before you lost-" She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter. He's your new friend, just a few weeks old." Malon held him out gingerly. "Do you want to try holding him?"

Wordlessly Link accepted the tiny animal into his arms. "He's so tiny." He breathed. "Barely the size of my hands together."

Malon laughed softly. "You're a big man. I'm sure he'll catch up."

"Big, really?"

"Judging by his mama, up to your knees as least."

"Wow." His chest swelled as he watched the puppy sneeze. "We have a dog now."

"Yep, and you're going to be the one to house train him."

\---

The name Bennett was eventually decided on. Link had no idea if he had heard the name before, but Malon had suggested it and it seemed to have stuck.

Link spent his time indoors and outdoors, Bennett was rowdy and loud. Link had no trouble with letting him roughhouse around him and the living room. As long as no one ruined the furniture everyone was fine. 

Despite being a jumpy thing, whenever Link sat down or even attempted to make his way to a couch, Bennett would jump on to the surface and look at him expectedly before trying to pull away whatever was in his hands or his hand itself. 

Malon chuckled as she walked in on Link resting on the couch right before dinner, Bennett who was roughly the size of Link’s chest curled up on his stomach. 

“Soon enough he’s going to get too big to do that you know.” She remarked. “He ain’t gonna be a puppy forever.”

“Shh, let me enjoy this.” He mumbled. “I’ll get up in a sec’.”

“You can rest there dear. I don’t have to have your help each night.”

“But I want to help you.” His arm moving to gently push Bennett off of him. 

“Sometimes I can’t tell who whines more, you or the dog.”

He pouted. “ Aw Wifey.”

“Nuh huh,” Malon strode towards him and lightly pushed him back onto the couch. “You stay right there and I’ll just make some simple soup for the both of us.” She kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Now stay put.”

“Anything for you darling.”

\---

Thirty, a solid age to be at. But now his back hurt for no reason, so Link wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Bennett jumped at his legs when he tried to leave the house for mail. “Why are you even inside?” He asked the dog now barring him from the door. “Malon I thought you put him out.” He called to the inside of the house where Malon might hear him. 

“I tried! He came right back in.”

Link put his hands on his hips. “Alright Ben, I’m going to make a deal with you. You’re going to let me go outside,” Bennett perked up at the word outside “and I’m going to go get the mail. You get to chew up the bills if we have any.”

Link knew Bennett didn’t understand a word of what he said, but reasoning with the beast was his best hope. 

Bennett didn’t, still staring at him and lurching towards him when he tried to move towards the door.

Link sighed, “Looks like I’m taking the backdoor.” Before the dog could see what he was doing Link made a break for the back door. 

He left the back door open however, it was summer and if a few mosquitos got in then it was whatever. He hoped Bennett would follow, then he’d be able to get his exercise outside.

Link reached the mailbox and shuffled through the few bills shipped to the house. There was more, a note from a happy customer in castletown, another request for a bar in Kakariko for supplies, and a sealed note frome . . . The Queen.

He shoved everything else under his arm. This took priority.

Link peeled it open, the last time he’d even spoken to Zelda was roughly a year ago, she had requested to meet with him, detailing that she wished to catch up with a childhood friend. She didn’t remember anything, but she knew of all of his exploits, the only person other than his Wife to know his age.

_ Dear Link,  _

_ It pains me to call on you for support, a Queen needn’t ask the help of a farmer. Nevertheless I do truly believe I’ve found a problem that I will need to consult with you.  _

_ The lost woods have been troubled as of late. You may or may not have been aware that there has been an influx of activity there. Fairies are fleeing the forest, at a rate which we’ve never seen before. Mistakenly I sent soldiers and a few other capable men to enter the forest, it’s been months and they have yet to leave. If they are alive I do not now. It would pain me to know that their disappearance was in vain.  _

_ I have tried to contact the race of people that live there, your hometown if you will. But birds do not return letters. I didn’t want to drag you from your home to do my bidding, but if you are willing I would appreciate you appearing at the castle to discuss further about the forest.  _

_ With regret, _

_ Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule _

  
  


He pocketed the letter and sighed. Damn it. 

\---

And now he was the pseudo father to eight young men apparently. Eight young men that were also him in a way. Eight young men from across the ages of Hyrule, some not even knowing the name.

He wished Zelda had mentioned that. 

And now they were in a different Hyrule? Was that what the story was now? He was too old for this.

He sat down one night, the campfire the traveler had set up was waning. Pulling out a pencil and a sheet of paper from a notebook he carried. 

_ Wifey, _

_ You’re not going to believe any of this- _

\---

Surprisingly, she did. When Malon sent a letter back it was nothing but excitement at the prospect. 

Wild was Wild, Warriors was strangely familiar but Time knew if he put a name on it he wouldn’t like it. Wind reminded him of himself albeit a severe lack of age confusion. Hyrule was skilled and seemed to impress Time with every little trick he had in his sleeve. Lightning? Wonderful. 

Legend was grumpy but helpful beyond measure. Four was sitting on a lot of secrets but he wasn’t one to pry, Sky was the founder of an entire royal bloodline and all he seemed focused on at any given moment was having a fun time. He was also a Hylia hack, which was to be expected. 

And Twilight, well it was time to write to Malon again and tell them that their future great great great grandson or wherever he fell, was a great young man. 

He could also turn into a giant dog. 

Ironic. 

\---

“Everyone, this is my wife Malon.” He smiled proudly. He watched as she gave them a warm greeting. She mentioned some of the letters she had received, he hoped she wouldn’t directly quote anything he’d actually said. There were secrets to be kept and a reputation to maintain. 

“Welcome to Lon Lon-” He was interrupted by a bark. He raised his eyebrows at Malon. 

“I forgot to shut the door when I ran out to greet you.” She realized. 

Both watched as Bennett barrelled from around the house. He ran, not towards Time, but to the small group, launching himself happily at the boy's. 

He knocked Wind over, oh no he wasn’t supposed to do that. Time made to move forward and wrangle the giant dog off of the boy before he heard the laughter. 

Wind was on the ground, Four as well. They both seemed to be having the time of their lives trying to coerce Bennett off of the larger of the two. It was Twilight who took the initiative and pulled Bennett off of them. But instead of leaving him to romp around and greet his new friends, Twilight kept him in his arms despite Bennett being close to his size. 

“You never told me you had a dog.” He said breathlessly. “Time I love dogs.”

“Didn’t I tell you all?” He totally told them after he confessed he had a wife didn’t he?

“No!” Wind shouted. “You had a dog this whole time and you didn’t say anything!”

Another clinking of rupees could be heard between Legend and Warriors. He’d bring up the bets at a later date however. “You boys need to get inside.” He prompted. He turned to Malon. “Wild can help you with dinner. He’s the one with long hair.”

She nodded and went to push the rest of the young men inside. 

While indoors she continued to coo over them. Complimenting them on every little detail. Warriors was so polished, Legend so hard working, if there was one thing his wife was good at, it was buttering up someone. 

Bennett basked in all the attention he received. If a boy weren’t busy helping with dinner or setting the table, then Bennett was getting hugs and scratches. He excitedly pulled out some of his many toys to show them all. They boys were happy to indulge him and throw a battered cuckoo plush around for him to fetch.

He’s going to get spoiled, Time through. There was no way only him and his wife were going to be able to compete with this. 

Maybe they should have kids then- He hadn’t even eaten that day and he was starting to think about kids. This was a new one. 

Dinner was finished, he argued with Malon over Ingo (nothing new), and they turned in for the night. 

Bennett insisted on following them all into the spare room. Time tried to pull him out. “You have your own bed in the living room. You don’t need to bug them.”

“He’s fine, really.” Ske assured him. “We’re all used to wolfie being here on some nights, Bennett really isn’t a bother.”

Only once he was sure did Time leave Bennett in the room. He did however, ask to speak to Twilight. 

It was time they had a talk with Malon in the room.


	16. Time has a dog 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! This is shorter but mindless fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I wrote fluff. Straight fluff. No angst at all, ever. I am so proud of myself. (and no i do NOT count Time being despresso over his eye as angst.) That was to add to the fluff, not for the angst itself. It's DIFFERENT I sWEAR.

Over the next few days, Bennett took to Twilight like fire to a dry log. Time wasn’t sure if the boy was sneaking him treats, or he really was that much of a dog magnet. 

He vaguely remembered the dogs in castletown following him when he was a child. Was this a family trait?

“So do you come by it naturally?” He eventually asked him when they were rebeading the cuckoo hut. All the little demons were out with Sky at the moment.

“Come by what?” 

“The dog stuff.” Time smirked. “Is a natural thing or,” he nodded to Twilight. “Something about yourself.”

Twilight raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Oh wait you mean.” He blushed. “No, no I just really like dogs.”

“That much huh? You haven’t been giving him treats now have you?”

“And go under your nose?”

“With one as big as mine I’m not sure it’s all that difficult.”

Twilight snickers. “You act differently at the ranch. I like it.”

“Weel, disregarding the possibility that an angry mother cuckoo flies in here, we’re not in any danger at the moment.”

“You think the ranch is that safe?”

“I know so.”

That brought the mood down a tad, enough so that they silently continued their work until it was done, only ever speaking to let the other know to do something. 

As soon as they were done they let Sky know that it was time to bring the cuckoo's back in the pen, and made a wide path around the said devils to avoid them. 

As soon as the cuckoo’s were packed away Bennett was released from the house. Today was the day he chose to be outside and he barked something awful when Warriors was given the task of corralling him inside. 

Bennett immediately ran towards Twilight. Twilight, excited to see the dog, easily picked him up and showed him off to a very unimpressed Time. 

"Sneaking him food, I swear." Time muttered. 

"Just admit that I'm better with dogs than you old man."

"I've raised that pup since he was a baby and this is the thanks I get."

"Don't be like that Time." Warriors chided, strolling up beside the pair. "I'm sure you're a big hit with all the dogs. Twilight's just better."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling that that was an insult."

"Only if you want it to be."

Bennett with no idea what was happening, happily barked at all the people around him. Twilight giggled and carefully let him down.

"I just like dogs." He defended. "Is that so wrong?"

"Betraying me." Time shook his head. "My own family."

"Time!" Twilight flushed, his body tensed up as his eyes darted between Warrior's upturned eyebrows and Time's humorless face. "Not around the others!"

Warriors gave the two of them a very skeptical look. "Not around what now?" 

"Twilight and I are related by blood."

_ "Time!" _

Warriors snickered before he clapped Time on the back. "You old rascal. Of course you got a family." He gave Twilight a once over. "I approve."

Twilight was still bright in the face. "Sorry what?"

"Twilight," Time gestured to Warriors grinning face. "Meet your uncle."

The farm boy was lost for words as Warrior's smug grin only grew and Time's stoic features showed no sign of a joke. 

"You're kidding right?"

Warriors laid an arm across Twilight's shoulder, giving a dramatic sigh as he did so. "Sadly not my dear nephew. See, I knew Time when he was a little baby boy, and I pretty much adopted him."

Twilight looked to Time for any information. "What?"

Time nodded, offering no further explanation, letting Warriors do the talking. 

"I was a brave knight, him, a little child who liked to kick older men in the balls." Warriors continued. "We all called him young Link and he was a little bitch."

"Alright I wasn't that bad-"

"You were worse! That's right." Warriors gave Twilight his best attempt at puppy eyes. "Time here kept calling me the worst names. He really hurt my feelings."

Twilight shoved Warrior's seemingly melting form off him. "Fine whatever." He dismissed. "Do you have to be so dramatic?"

"It's a must darling. I have too."

Twilight faked gagging and got a swift cuff on the head.

\---

Malon practically danced around the mess of table and chairs in the dining room. Adding a bouncing dog to the mix and she was afraid that she might trip and send the food held in her arms flying. 

Bennett was chasing between the two sides of the room where Wind and Four were crouched under opposite sides of the walls. They each held one of Bennett's favorite toys in their hands and would toss and slide them in between the two. 

Both Malon and Wild were growing tired of their antics. "Could you two idiots take it to the barn?" Wild chastised them. "If I get soup on the floor Time'll probably kill me, and then you guys won't have a cook."

Wind rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic. He'd obviously check to make sure the floors were fine first."

"Yeah, *then* he would go for your neck." Four joked.

"Now I'm not sure what game you two boys are playing at but I reckon that you better take the dog outside before I make sure neither of you get dessert." Malon remarked somewhat offhandedly.

The boys immediately packed their things and dragged Bennett out of the kitchen. Wild stared in awe as he watched them. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make them just, do things. Both you and Time are able to get them to do anything."

Malon shrugged and turned back to the pot where she ladled more soup into a few bowls. "I've dealt with wild boys and I guess he as personal experience."

Wild snorted. "It's weird think that you guys were young once- I mean-" He backtracked as soon as he realized what he'd said. Malon gave him a very careful sidelong glance. "I mean that you were our age once. Teenagers."

Malon smirked. "Smooth."

"Look I'm sorry." Wild's face turned bright red. "I wasn't thinking and-" Malon laughed. 

"Don't worry about it. Us old folks are pretty tough to crack." She made a face. "Especially Link."

"Was he crazy?"

"What, like you?"

"Yeah! Like me or more adult like Four."

"Dear you are a saint compared to Link in his teens. Man was an absolute menace."

Wild choked on air. "What?"

She shook her head. "I won't say much. He likes his privacy. But he's had to take responsibility for a lot of stupid things he's done. I'm tempted to think that I was his only impulse control until he turned twenty six."

Wild's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "No way." He was totally going to tell everyone when they went off to bed that night. Not that they adults would know. Not at all.

\---

Bennett spent the night with them again. This time Time argued with Sky for a little bit longer about whether Bennett should stay with them. Only after assuring him for the fifth time that none of them would mind did Time finally give in and leave.

"Why'd you think he's so adamant about Ben being a menace?" Hyrule wondered out loud. "He must know of all people how much of a good boy he is." At the words Good Boy, Bennett bounced over to Hyrule and excitedly stood on his lap waiting for pets. "See?" Hyrule chucked. He let his hands run through the course hair. "What a good boy."

Legend scoffed. "The old man's jealous."

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's Time's dog and for the last week we've kept him busy. The old man misses him."

Hyrule smiled, looking back at Bennett. "What do you think?" He asked in a cooing voice. "You miss Time?" Bennett gave no reaction to the name, aside from panting. But he always did that.

Hyrule frowned. "No Time?" A thought dawned on him. "Link! You want to see Link?"

At the name of Link, Bennett barked happily, loudly. Hyrule squawked and tried to shush him while the party of boys laughed. "Sshshhhhhh. People are trying to sleep. Link is trying to sleep." That did nothing but make it worse.

Four clutched his sides and almost burst laughing as Hyrule fretted around and tried desperately to make the dog stop.

There was a knock at the door. "You boys alright in there?" Time's muffled voice carried through the thick wood.

"Uh-" Hyrule glanced at Bennett. "No! Can you take Bennett for the night?"

The door was pushed open maybe a bit too hurriedly but no one would mention it. Time could be seen through the door wearing lax clothes and carrying a mug in his hands. No one commented on his hair which was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. 

"C'mere boy." Time murmured. Bennett ran to the door and forced his way through, yapping at Time's ankles. Time grinned before nodding to the boys and closing the door.

Legend chuckled as the door was shut. "Time is whipped for that dog."

"I mean sure, but did you see that ponytail?" Wild interjected.

\---

It had taken a while, but the time to leave and continue on their way was here. 

The gear was packed and goodbyes were said to one another. Malon and Time spent some time alone talking to one another in the kitchen, listening in under the window a few of them concluded that it was adults talking about farm work and ranch hand hires. Very  _ very _ boring.

At least that's what they told Wind.

Bennett was hard to say goodbye to. He followed Twilight everywhere on the last day. He must have sensed the air of departure. 

Time laughed at it. "He does the same to me whenever I have to leave for a while. We'll just throw him in our room before we leave the house."

All the boys wanted to say goodbye to the dog seven times over. Wind especially had to be pried away from him. The boy had attempted to sneak him into his bag- to his credit, he had gotten Bennett to fit most of the way. 

"We have wolfie sometimes!" He whined. "We can take care of a dog."

"Wolfie knows how to fight." Wild pointed out. "Bennie boy here herds cows."

"Yeah but maybe we could train him." Wind pouted. 

"And leave Malon all alone by herself?" Warriors gasped. "How dare you suggest thought."

Wind huffed. He buried his head in Bennett's fur. "I don't wanna leave you buddy."

Time picked Bennett up and away from Wind. "He'll miss you too. But right now he's going into my room and into his kennel."

"By Ben!" Wing shouted as Time took him back in the house. "I'll miss you!"

"Calm down Wind." Twilight comforted him. "Besides we have Wolfie don't we?"

"I don't like Wolfie anymore." Wind frowned. "Bennett is my new favorite dog."

Those who were in on the joke held back laughter at the sight of Twilight's offended expression plastered on his face.

"Looks like Wolfie's old news." Legend eyed Twilight. "Maybe it's because he's spending too much time with Wild and not the rest of us. I know that I personally would love to cuddle him sometime."

Twilight sharply jabbed Legend in the side and dodged Legend trying to get revenge.

When Time eventually left the house he saw Twilight and Legend wrestling on the ground, Legend being the one pinned to the grass. 

"This is a weird way to cuddle wolfie." Legend wheezed with the entirety of Twilight's weight on him. 

Time raised an eyebrow at the rest of them who simply shrugged and looked away. Twilight was pulled off of Legend eventually and the ranch soon became a distant memory.

\---

One thing that they boys noticed, is that ever since the ranch Wolfie showed up a lot more often than he used to. 

It was a few times a week now that Twilight would mysteriously disappear and Wolfie would emerge from the woods and mess around with them. He was a lot more active.

"What if- And here me out guys." Hyrule began one night as he mindlessly scratched behind Wolfie's ears. "What if Bennett is secretly Wolfie." Wolfie's ears perked at the mention of his name.

Time snorted but didn't say anything. 

"That's bullshit." Legend said.

"No really! It's totally in character for Time to own a time traveling dog that can change forms." Hyrule defended. "I'm making theories here guys."

"We all know Wolfie is just a small Wolfos that Wild tamed despite not having Wolfos in his Hyrule." Warriors joked. "That's the only explanation."

"I agree." Legend shrugged. "I think that Bennett is much smarter than our resident Wolf. There's no chance they could be the same dog-" He was cut off by a harsh growl. "Oh shut up wolfie." He grumbled. 

Wolfie came around more often and no one was disappointed with that. 

But hey, where was Twilight?

\---

Their next trip to the ranch was much later. Almost two months since their last visit. 

It was clearly wearing on the old man. Every letter he got in the mail brought him a sad smile instead of a bright one. He would stash the letter away and stare in the fire instead of showing them the contents and telling them how things were going back home.

So when they finally saw a familiar field and flowers, they wasted absolutely no time in making their way to the large part of Hyrule dedicated to the farms. Lon Lon ranch. 

Malon ran out to greet them again. She kissed Time and hugged the rest of the boys.

No Bennett ran out to greet them and Time grinned. "Did you remember to keep him in the room?"

Malon returned the smile. "Yes, but I'm not sure about they rest."

"The rest?"

A yip was heard and Malon spun around to show Time the three tiny puppies running towards them.

"You're kidding." 

"It was you who left a lonely housewife." She returned. Malon swooped down to scoop one of the three into her arms. "Meet Timmy."

Time stared slack jawed at his wife and the small puppy in her arms.

"Puppies!?" Twilight shouted. "There are puppies now?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Malon grinned. "I knew you would like them."

"I love you." Time remarked.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a note about Time's Impulse control. Jojo said he had Tattoos. I imagine it played out like this.
> 
> Malon after being gone for a week: Honey I'm home!
> 
> twenty year old Time: Awesome! Just in time too! I got my full chest tattoo finished this morning!
> 
> Malon: . . . You're . . . what?
> 
> Time pulling off his shirt: It looks so sick wifey. You're not gonna believe this.


	17. How to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time likes to dance, in a sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this is fluff, MOST of it. I tried so SO hard not to angst this but oh geez oh fuck you know ME i just gotta make things sad because why NOT. 
> 
> Anyway. . . . .
> 
> also yes I haven't written anything for LU in like a month, why do you ask?

When it came to swordplay, it was often likened to dancing. There were graceful moves, a rhythm in your step, and if you really got down to it, a beat, one steady and strong. 

A beat you could move your feet too, one that you could push and pull with. A beat that helped you know when to strike, when to hold, and when to dip your partner gently to the ground. 

The beat was your heart pounding in your chest, the short quick breaths you took when avoiding an arrow aimed for your head, the blood rushing through your veins as you spun across the battlefield. 

A spear was thrown at him, only narrowly missing him as he ducked and spun out of the way, his heart rapidly working overtime to make sure he didn’t grow weary. He had to remember the steps. 

He straightened himself and, breathing deeply just as he was taught, summoned fire into his hands and slammed it into the ground. 

The burst was obvious and hot. It scorched the surrounding enemies, leaving the few alive easy to take out. Done quickly with a few quick slashes, all while moving to a beat that only he could hear. 

He didn’t notice the second spear.

\---

He had been twenty-three and as starry-eyed as they could come. The wedding that he had meticulously planned with Malon, his bride to be, was only a month, all preparations had been seen through, and there was only waiting left to be done. 

At least that’s what he had thought. 

It was the middle of the night when a sudden realization hit Link harder than a tile falling from the ceiling. 

He got up from his small bed in the lowest room of the ranch and raced upstairs, knocking rapidly on Malon’s door. It was late so he tried his best to stay quiet and not wake anyone up, but there were important matters to be discussed. 

He heard tired steps on the other side of the door and stood back as it was swung open by a very tried looking Malon, who gazed at him with a quizzical look. “Link?” She asked. “What are you doing here it’s-” she made a mental guess at the time. “Way too late.” She eventually decided on. 

Link sighed, “I don’t know how to dance.”

“I- what?” She gave him a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"After the wedding, when we're married, we're going to dance right?" Link confirmed. "I don't know how to dance."

"Link, I'm sure that is the last thing that any of the guests will be worried about."

Link knew for a _fact_ that the princess Zelda was going to be there as well as Princess Ruto, and many of the Gorons that had sworn themselves his brother. They were practically family to him. 

Malon must have seen the hesitance in his face. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside her room. 

There was a small candle on the bedside table, illuminating the room around them. Malon's bed was the largest thing in her room, next being her wardrobe and then her small chest of things that Link had only had the patience to look through once. 

Malon herself was in her nightgown, draped in one of her blankets; she still looked prettier than any of the royalty than Link had ever seen.

"If it bothers you, I can teach you right now." She suggested. Hearing no objection she took his hands in hers and gently guided his feet. "There are a lot of different types." She started. "I only know a few so I'm going to teach you the easiest."

"I am okay with that." 

"Alright. Now when we dance then we're going to have music, the music helps you keep rhythm to what you're doing. Right now we're going to have to make do."

"I can hum?" Link suggested. 

"If you can manage to keep that up while you're shuffling along, then go ahead dear."

She quickly showed him how to move his feat. “The most important part of dancing is to remember where your feet go. Keeping to the beat of the music does you no good if your footwork is terrible.”

"So does there even need to be a song?" Link asked.

"It depends. There are different situations."

After some more instructions, Link started humming a soft tune, it was one of his own making. The melody was a jaunty one, he hadn't written words to it, but he imagined it was a song of revelry or something that he eventually wanted to play for a celebration. 

Malon began to slowly sway to the music, trying her best to hum along to the song as she moved her feet. He watched her and did his best to copy what she was doing. 

He was clumsy, his feet were getting in the way of each other and more than once did he need to grip the hem of her sleeve to steady himself. 

"You're doing great sweetheart." Malon whispered when he did. "I was bad when I first started."

Link didn't comment anything, only trying harder not to mess up. 

Eventually Malon dropped his tune and opted to softly count to their steps. "One two three four, one two three four." Her soft voice wafted through the empty room. 

It helped, a bit. His steps were beginning to be more sure, even if he got them wrong at least he didn't stumble.

"And one two three four, one two three four, there we go! You’re getting the hang of this now!” Malon didn't resist in showering him with compliments, something that used to bring a heavy blush to his face. 

"You're a good teacher." He pointed out. 

"And you're a quick learner."

After another hour of slow dancing in her bedroom, Malon yawned for the third time and Link decided that it was time to not bother her anymore. He swiftly kissed her goodnight and made his way down to his own room. 

He didn't sleep however, he was much too busy practicing his footwork.

\---

The wedding came and went. It was an event for the history books, or at least one for _his_ history book. And now he was a happily married man with a steady job and no future jobs in the hero department. 

Link was in the kitchen, the afternoon sun was shining down on him through the windows as he washed what little dishes were left of their late lunch.

They were by all technicalities, on their honeymoon. Except instead of going anywhere, Talon and Ingo were the ones to leave them alone on the ranch. It was a fair trade in his mind. Apart from farm work there was no reason that they had to do anything, so second late lunches were most definitely a thing that happened now. Or at least for the next two weeks. 

Malon entered from the backdoor, she had just come from the cuckoo pen, evident by the feathers in her hair.

She chuckled, "Still washing?"

"I'm not sure how you do it so fast."

She laughed some more, then scooted around him to assist with the chore. She grabbed some of the soap and began to clean the various plates and cups that had been sitting there since breakfast. 

When it was done, she swiped some soap from the pile of bubbles and dabbed them on his nose. 

Link raised his eyebrow, before slowly grabbing his own handful and throwing the offending bubbles at her. 

She ducked, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to her. "We really shouldn't be fighting with the soap." She remarked. 

"Well then what should we do?"

Malon took him by the other hand. "Dance with me."

"Again?"

"It's been a week. Let me dance with my husband." She smiled. 

"I guess I can indulge you."

\---

It had taken a long long while for him to make the connection between dancing, an activity solely saved for him and his wife, and fighting, something that he saved when he was _not_ with people he loved. 

There was a rhythm, there were movements in a set pattern, there was a beat on the back of his mind when he moved around the battlefields. 

He had come to this conclusion when he'd lost his eye, he had to do his best to rely on his footing, sounds, and forces other than his sight to guide him through the motions, muscle memory only went so far. 

It would be much much longer before he specifically shared this with anyone however. Anyone he loved wouldn't be the ones watching him detach limbs from monsters, and the monsters weren't too keen on listening to him explain how he used music to fight. 

It wasn't until he was traveling with eight other young men, who regularly watched him throw monsters off his back, that someone had even breached the subject.

"How do you do that?" It was Sky who was the first to ask him about it. 

"Do what?" Link, now Time looked up from sharpening his sword. 

Sky wrinkled his nose, trying to find the right words, avoiding anything that might offend his elder. "The way you fight, you're . . . graceful."

"Graceful?" Time raised an eyebrow. 

Sky immediately started to backtrack for fear that he had said something wrong. "I mean, I guess not graceful, but your moves go from one to another, it's smooth, and it's different." His face reddened underneath Time's cool gaze. 

"Like a dance?" Time suggested.

"I- yes." Sky admitted, now slightly pink. "Like a dance."

Time smirked, somewhat alleviating the tension. "Funny thing about that-" He stopped himself. "Sky, do you know how to dance?" 

"I uh, maybe?" Sky was taken aback at the sudden change of topic. "I've never been taught, but it can't be that hard can it?"

"To a degree." Time stood up, setting aside the biggoron sword in favor of offering his hand to Sky. "I'm going to teach you to dance."

"Okay?" Confused but willing, he took Time's hand. "May I ask why?"

"Fighting lessons."

"Ah, I see." Sky had no idea what he was talking about.

\---

First it was Sky, then it was Twilight, then Hyrule. Each of them had asked him how he fought as smoothly as he did, and all he did was teach them how to dance?

It wasn't the strangest thing he had done, that's for sure. 

It did come in handy sometimes. There was a ball held in Warrior's time, and Sky was glad that he could at least move along with most of the party members. He was not as shameless as Wind and Wild were to dance freely with no care for pattern. He had eventually given up and just danced with Twilight in the end. This was where he had learned that Time had also taught him how to dance. 

"Do you think it's just a way for him to avoid telling us?" Sky pondered as Twilight twirled around him. 

"Hmm, I doubt it." Twilight dipped him, gripping tightly onto his back as to not let him fall. "I bet it's connected somehow."

"I mean, what did you ask? I said he was graceful and he was the one to bring up dancing."

"I asked him why he hummed when he was fighting."

"He does that?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

Even after the ball, Sky was left to wonder exactly what Time was getting at. Were there secret fighting techniques that came with swing dancing? Was there a hidden message hidden in the patterns you drew with your feet? 

It wasn't until they got to the farm, or more specifically, until they met Malon, that everything made sense. Partially. 

It was the way she moved, specifically how she moved around the kitchen or interacting with her husband. In the same way that Time moved when he was fighting, she moved with grace in every step.

It was interesting to say the least. To watch how they quite literally danced around each other. 

There was a time where Sky went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, and found them waltzing in the living room, it warmed his heart to watch, but Sky quickly realized that they needed their privacy and went back to bed without getting a drink. 

He had decided then that there were things he would never know, and that was alright.

\---

When it came to swordplay, it was often likened to dancing. There were graceful moves, a rhythm in your step, and if you really got down to it, a beat, one steady and strong. 

A beat you could move your feet too, one that you could push and pull with. A beat that helped you know when to strike, when to hold, and when to dip your partner gently to the ground. 

The beat was your heart pounding in your chest, the short quick breaths you took when avoiding an arrow aimed for your head, the blood rushing through your veins as you spun across the battlefield. 

_“And one two three four, one two three four, there we go! You’re getting the hang of this now!”_

A spear was thrown at him, only narrowly missing him as he ducked and spun out of the way, his heart rapidly working overtime to make sure he didn’t grow weary. He had to remember the steps. 

_“The most important part of dancing is to remember where your feet go. Keeping to the beat of the music does you no good if your footwork is terrible.”_

He straightened himself and, breathing deeply just as he was taught, summoned fire into his hands and slammed it into the ground. 

The burst was obvious and hot. It scorched the surrounding enemies, leaving the few alive easy to take out. Done quickly with a few quick slashes, all while moving to a beat that only he could hear. 

He didn’t notice the second spear.

\---

"Do you hear it?" Time asked. He was heaving now, blood pouring from the hole in his side.

Sky was at his side, trying his best to staunch the flow of dark crimson dripping down Time's shirt. "Hear what?"

"The music."

"The music?" Sky was panicking. Where was Hyrule? "What are you talking about Time?" He whipped around trying to spot their resident healer. 

"The rhythm. The one that you fight to." Time coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Time? Time!" Sky pressed harder, now taking his off his cape to try and stop the never ending bleeding. He could tell the older man was losing consciousness. "Time you gotta stay with me." Again he checked his surroundings. 

"Just listen to the beat, you'll do just fine."

"Time!"

\---

It was the beat of the heart, Time later explained. The feeling you get in your chest when you're fighting, the rhythm of movement, whether it was dancing with a loved one or death itself.

"Is that why you hum?" Sky asked. 

Time was sitting next to him, a week later and now healed thanks to Hyrule and a few fairies. "I hum?"

Sky chuckled, "Nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the ending tbh, but i couldn't think of a better way to end it.


End file.
